Virtual environments, such as social networking sites, micro-blogging services, virtual worlds or spaces, forums, list serves, chat forums, and/or other virtual environments are known. Generally, these environments tend to be configured either for use by children and/or youths, or for use by adults. Aside from the content provided in such virtual environments, the privacy, modes of communication, registration processes, and/or other aspects of the virtual environments may be tailored for one of these two groups. As such, a virtual environment in which children and/or youths can engage adults unknown to them in the real world for the purpose of learning, receiving counsel, and/or networking may not exist.